


The Light within Him

by xGinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Naruto, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Naruto, Artist!Neji, Boxer Naruto, Boxer!Gaara, Boxer!Naruto, Boxer!Sasuke, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGinata/pseuds/xGinata
Summary: Naruto is a rugged wannabe boxing champion. His biggest dream in life is to become a boxing champion. He has many struggles lying ahead of him but he never gives up.Hinata is the new sweet, shy girl. She won’t let anything come in between her and her dream.Both alike with dreams but have so much laying ahead of them
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, I'm sure there will be more but, Moegi/Sarutobi Konohamaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first long fanfiction in a long time. I am excited to get back into writing and I hope you all enjoy it enough to go on this journey with me! Leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> Couple of things to have in mind while reading:  
> *This story will told by two main POV's but may include other POV's.  
> The setting will be similar to that of a modern city/town. But names are inspired from Konoha, obviously.  
> Their ages are different to fit the story, some don't chnage  
> Forgive me if not all the Naruto characters are in this fic, there's so many to chose from and as I would love to incorporate them all, I can't. So, many of the "villains" and other characters will not be in this fanfic.  
> It is an AU but gathers some inspiration from the Naruto plot.

Hinata

Finally after a long train ride I finally stepped foot into Konoha City, I felt the fresh breeze on my face, I felt at ease. It was as beautiful as the pictures I would look up, it was the perfect mix of city and forestation. Back home, near the outskirts of Konoha there was barely any kind of greenery, we lived in the more polluted area of Konoha, pretty much what we called it was the factory district, the closest forest or woodsy area was well... Konoha City, 5 hours away from my village. The air smelled, felt, and even tasted cleaner. I flagged down a cab and hurriedly put my luggage in the trunk, I was excited to see Neji and see the rest of Konoha City.

Not everyone back home was supportive of my decision. The Hyuuga clan had very backwards thinking on some things, especially on the role of a woman. The women of the Hyuuga clan were arranged to marry after high school, the farthest education they would receive is their high school diploma. The Hyuuga women were to tend to their husband, house, and children, while the men were able to go to University and/or work and, find a woman of their choice. It was very backwards thinking for our hometown. Everyone moved forward but us. My Mother, who married into the Hyuuga clan was forced to drop everything for her to even be allowed to marry my Father, something I will never understand, however, that's how it was for everyone who married a Hyuuga, men or women. 

When I was young girl my Mother shared about her experience going to University, she was at the top of her class, she was the best student in every subject, and it stayed that way until she met my Father. My Mother was working on her bachelor's in Chemistry, she was in the same Organic Chemistry class as my Father, it was a big class and the only reason they started talking was because my Father needed a tutor, and she was the best in class. After studying abroad in Germany for a semester they fell in love, my mom was aware of the future that would await for her and still gave up her dream for my father and for me and my sister. After hearing her story, I was determined to change that, I wasn't going to end up like every other Hyuuga woman. I love my family, but my mothers sacrifice wasn't made in vain. 

I loved my village but since I was a child I felt like I was choking every day, I knew I needed to get out, and University was my only choice. It wasn't easy convincing my family, especially my Father to let me go, but after much convincing my Father reluctantly said yes but with a few conditions. I was already doing well in my classes, but my Father wanted me to prove that I could do it. His conditions were: Getting straight A's in every class, taking some Honors classes, and being able to do an activity after school, all while still being able to do my house chores. It wasn't easy, at all. I had to get used to sleeping for 5 hours each night. No Hyuuga girl really tried their best at school since they knew what future awaited them, so I'm pretty sure my Father didn't expect me to achieve these conditions, but I did. When he realized that I wasn't giving up, my last year of High School he added another condition, I had to get a scholarship that would pay for everything, tuition and boarding. I'm not sure if he thought that it would be difficult but with my academic and athletic achievements it wasn't too hard to get a scholarship, the only problem was that they didn't have any that included boarding.

My cousin, Neji was the first in our family to go to a University that far out, his family paid for his tuition and paid for a loft for him to live in, they were scared he would go to too many parties if he lived on campus. I thought of an easy solution to this problem, I would move in with Neji. Not only would it substitute the need for a dorm room but it would bring some solace to my Father knowing that I was with Neji. With much hesitation my Father agreed, but of course he put even more conditions if I were to go; I had to go back home at least twice a month, I had to call my parents every Friday, AND I had to make sure to keep my grades up, if I dipped below an A they would pull me back instantly.

To make things work with Neji, I had to put in money for him to upgrade to a two bedroom loft, I didn't mind at all. I knew saving up my weekly allowance would be worth it, as well as making some money off of doing other kids essay papers for them. Surprisingly my parents opened up a bank account for me BUT would be monitoring my expenses. I didn't mind, I had enough saved up in cash to work around that, if need be.

Neji didn't care too much that I would be moving in with him but he also wasn't completely happy that I would come in and crash his place. I'm sure it felt like a total invasion of privacy. Neji was very understanding, being the first in the family to leave home, having the same dream as I did, or rather, I had the same dream he had. I was ready to start my life in Konoha and prove my Father and the rest of my family wrong.

My Mother cried as she waved me off...just her luck, she had all girls and I'm sure she wasn't expecting either of us to be able to go to University.

Father looked displeased as I got on the train.

"Hinata!" I was pulled out of my thoughts as the cab came to a stop and Neji waved from the door to his loft.

I opened up my doors and Neji instantly pulled me into a hug, "Cuz! You did it!"

"Hi Neji. I did!" I squeezed him tightly. He grabbed my bags and we made our way up the stairs to his loft. Neji lived right in the middle of downtown Konoha City, the streets were lined with apartments as well as small little shops, as well as decorated with beautiful flowers, lights and shrubbery. Everything felt brighter here, everything felt right being here.

"Hinata, you're so lucky we were able to get a two room loft, it took a lot to change the contract and then move my stuff around, I'm just saying you owe me," Neji says as he opens the door to the loft.

"I know Neji, I'm sorry I just... you know how it is, I had to leave and nothing was going to get in my way." I said as I looked around the art filled loft, of course Neji would decorate many of the walls with his art. The wall facing towards the street was completely made of glass, from the top to the bottom, globe chandeliers hung from the ceiling, I couldn't wait for the sun to go down and see them lit up the room. On the wall to the right of the glass wall was the living room, it was ample, a book shelf covered most of the wall except for in the middle where the television hung from, from the ceiling hung a projector screen. The living room was connected to the kitchen by a bar counter, that was littered with some alcohol bottles, I looked over questioningly at Neji.

"Hey, I have to enjoy myself sometimes," He said, "don't tell Uncle please."

"C'mon let me show you the rest," Neji grabbed my luggage and I followed behind. The wall on the left side of the tall glass wall were some double doors, “This will be your room, the bathroom is attached to it and there’s also a walk in closet.” The bed seemed to be floating in the air, it was the intricate design that made it seem like it, another pair of double doors led to the small walk in closet and next to those doors was an opaque glass door leading to the bathroom. He left my luggage on the bed and we made our way out of the room and moved up the stairs. 

I notice that the second level hung over the kitchen, directly underneath the separation of the kitchen and living room. In the left corner was a room with double doors again, Neji opened up the room and I immediately knew it was his, there were clothes and art supplies scattered around the room, on the far right was an easel, with a canvass that had traces of a work in progress, "Now, up here is my room, the room is separated from the bathroom,” he pointed the door on the far right, “it isn't connected like yours but I thought it would be better to avoid any awkward encounters. I have friends over and sometimes they like to wander or hang out up here on the hanging living space.” I took notice of the small decorated living space. There was a long book shelf on the wall and a coffee table surrounded by bean bags. 

We walked back downstairs, “did you enjoy the house tour?” Neji asked as we reached the kitchen. 

“Yes, thank you,” I replied as he grabbed two cups and poured some water into them. 

“Honestly Neji, if it weren’t for you being cool with this I wouldn’t be here, I probably would be walking down the aisle right now getting married to some guy I don’t even like.” I said semi-jokingly.

“No problem, I have to be honest, I doubted you at first. No one in our family, not one woman has tried doing this. But you’re risking it all.” Neji takes a sip of his drink

“I know Neji, and I’m sure Father isn’t expecting me to be able to do it. But I will. I have to.” I say, my voice hindering a little at the end. 

“You’ll do great,” he puts a hand on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, “now if you don’t mind I have to work on an art piece that’s due in two days. This is your home now, unpack, watch tv, read, whatever you want to do. Tomorrow we can go out and get groceries, I wasn’t sure what to get. We’ll get pizza for dinner later.” He walks up the stairs and I hear his door close softly. 

I walk to my room, _my room._ I am beyond excited and proud. I unpack my bags, folding and hanging up my clothes, putting my laptop on the desk in front of the glass wall in my room, probably my favorite thing about this room. Every morning I can look down at the pedestrians and the sunlight coming in, I am in love. 

After settling in I open my laptop and check my calendar to see what I have to do tomorrow. Luckily, I planned to come a week before classes started to get accustomed to walking to Konoha University, and figuring out my routes to my classes. After figuring out my schedule I put away my laptop and put on tv, I fell asleep with thoughts of University. I fell asleep knowing that I have come to fulfill my dream.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's introduction.

Naruto

“Alright Naruto, you’re good with your fists but you need to work on your footwork.” Kakashi said as he put his right foot a little forward and bent his knees a bit. His training gloves blocking his face.

“It’s great that you can throw punches but you have to be able to throw fast and dodge fast. You’re a good rookie I’ll give you that.” He says as my glove strikes the training glove. I throw a couple more, picking up the speed and dodging any punches coming my way.

“C’mon Uzumaki!” Kakashi yells out when I dodge too slow, his training glove hitting my side. 

“I’m trying man.” I huff. 

“You need to loosen up. Boxing works when you’re lose. Move through your punches with your hips and get that kick from your foot, when you turn out. C’mon let’s try again and then hit the shower.” Kakashi gets into position and we start back up. 

I follow his instruction and get back into the rhythm of it. 

By the end of my training session with Kakashi every muscle ached. I take off my gloves, undo my bands, take off my training sweats and hop in the shower. 

I stay in the shower for a while, thinking and wondering if I’ll ever be as good as my Dad. I have seen his boxing matches, the ones recorded and he was amazing. He had insane footwork, he was able to dodge every single punch, because of that they dubbed him the Yellow Flash. I hope I’ll be as good as him. 

Flashback

I grabbed my dads hand as he finished getting his training bag out of the car, 

“Dad, are you finally going to teach me some punches today!?” I asked excitingly as we walked through the doors. 

“Yes son, but first I have to train with Jiraiya first, okay?” He said as he took me into the boxing gym. 

I was completely okay with that. It was finally my 8th birthday and my Dad had promised me that on my 8th birthday he would teach me how to box.

My Dad never forced me into boxing, he put me in practically every sport he could put me in. I started swimming when I was still a baby, something about babies being great swimmers because it was so close to them being in the womb. When I got old enough to run, throw and kick he put me in soccer classes as well as baseball and football. They never worked out, I could barely get through a whole month of each sport, the one I always wanted to do was boxing. I loved watching my Dad box, and I knew that was the sport I wanted to do.

“Dad, I don’t like football.” I told him as we walked from the field to the car. 

“Okay, well we can get you back into swimming? Or how about we get you back into Baseball? You liked baseball...”

“Dad! I want to box like you.” I stomped my foot on the ground, and crossed my arms. I was throwing a tantrum and I knew it. 

“You can’t yet son... you’re barely 6. Okay look, how about we compromise?” He kneeled in front of me. 

“Okay, what?” I kept my pout but let my arms fall to my sides. 

“You pick up a sport, and on your 8th birthday, if you still want to I can start teaching you some basics. The same age I started. Agreed?" He gave me a promising smile.

End flashback 

I got out of the shower and put on my change of clothes. I wave goodbye to Kakashi as I step out of the Konoha University’s boxing gym. I make the short walk to my dorm room, I honestly can't even believe I was accepted into Konoha University and was recruited to tryout for the boxing team. The first fight that landed me a tryout spot on the team was my amateur fight with Haku, Zabuza Momochi's student. Zabuza was well known in the boxing world, he was a great boxer but his alcohol addiction got the best of him, he quickly ruined everything he had going for him. His last fight he was so drunk and was down on the first punch, he was so angry that he attacked the referee. That costed him the rookie of the year title and any future in the boxing world, or so I thought but there he was, training my opponent. He was a tough opponent, but I was tougher. I knocked him out during the second round, I'm sure even Zabuza didn't expect it. I didn't know that Konoha's recruiter was there until after he pulled me aside after my fight.

I kicked off my shoes and took care of my training bag, stuffing it into the small side closet next to the door. I made a beeline down the room to my bed, climbing up the stairs of the bunk bed. Honestly, I know the rooms are small but couldn't they not give us bunk beds? I feel like I'm 5 years old again. I laid back for a minute, I was completely exhausted from training and tomorrow would be no different, especially since it was conditioning week, after conditioning we would know what weight class we belonged to and some wouldn't make it through conditioning. Konoha University was where the best boxers come from, I was lucky to be given a spot for recruitment.

"I made a promise to you Dad, and I promise to keep it." I whispered to myself as I held onto the spiraled pendant my Dad gave me when I started training. I forced myself up when I heard my stomach rumble, I made my way down my bed and put on my slippers.

As my hand reached the door handle, it opened on it's own. I stepped back, I knew I would be getting my dorm mate soon, I hope he's not a total dick.

"Oh, hey," He spoke, giving me a half smile, "I was wondering if I had a dorm mate yet. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Yours?" He made his way around me, setting his duffel bag and luggage bag next to his desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I responded.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." He turned back to look at me. He was about my height, jet black hair and was wearing white sweats and a blue hoodie, with a weird umbrella shaped symbol on the right side.

"Yeah, you too. I'm going to get something to eat." It was weird, having a dorm mate. I wasn't used to living with anyone else besides Jiraiya. I usually kept to myself, I didn't have many friends over, it wasn't my thing.

I left the room and started walking the now familiar halls of Konoha University. When I reached the cafeteria, I grabbed myself a plate of pretty much everything, I had to make sure to keep my weight in between middleweight and welterweight. I sat down on an empty table, next to some windows that overlooked the center of Konoha University. I put in my headphones and ate while watching a few videos.

This is how it's always been since my parents death, loneliness... Not that it matters. I knew I had Jiraiya but he was busy training other boxers and going to their matches, or visiting his many girlfriends. The nice lady next door would babysit me up until I didn't need a babysitter anymore and Jiraiya would leave me with a full fridge and money in case of emergencies. I had a few friends at high school, and the ones I did have I came to realize weren't the best for me. 

After finishing my meal I decided to take a walk outside. I put on some music and took a walk through the center of KonohaU. The center was lined with beautiful flowers and lights, a water fountain in the middle, I loved this spot the most of KonohaU especially at night. I looked over at a group of friends, that were laughing together around one of the fire pits. One of them met my gaze and I instantly looked away, embarrassed to have been caught. I slumped down on one of the benches around the fountain and looked up towards the sky, the sun had set already and you could see the stars in the purple sky. My thoughts were interrupted when someone stared down at me, their face right in front of mine giving a soft smile.

"Hey, you're Naruto right?" They asked as I took off my headphones and sat up straight.

"Uh, yes." I responded simply, hoping they would go away but instead they decided to sit next to me... great.

"My name is Tenten. I doubt you remember me but we went to high school together. You were in most of my classes. I didn't know you were going to KonohaU?" She asks.

"Oh," I think back to high school, some memories I suppress back enough to remember this brown haired girl in front of me. "We had History together didn't we? That's the one I remember, we had a project together." I say after finally remembering.

"Yes, with Hiruzen." She responds and I remember her last question.

"I didn't expect to be here either honestly," I blurt out.

She gives me a quiet laugh, "Honestly, I didn't expect myself to be here. Anyway, I just came over to say hi. It's nice to see a familiar face." She gets up.

"If you want to, some of us are going to the rec room to play a little pool. You're welcome to come with us." She says as the group approaches us.

I was a master at pool because of Jiraiya. He was the only one I would play with though.

"Oh, uh, thank you but-"

"C'mon Tenten. I don't think this kid even knows what pool is." He gives me a smug smile as he wraps an arm around her. Who is this kid? 

I let my competitiveness get the better of me, "I don't know who you're talking to like that but I bet you won't win one round." I say to the opal-eyed kid next to her.

The last time I let my competitiveness win I was fighting against Haku. I wasn't going to let anyone challenge me and think they wouldn't be proved wrong.

"I got winner!" Some guy in a weird green tracksuit said as we made our way to the rec room.

~~~~~

"WHAT?! I can't believe I lost!" Neji said and reached his hand out to me, leaving me a little surprised at his action.

"Good game, I didn't think you even knew how to play," I put my hand out for a handshake and received a smug smile from him.

"Okay, now it's my turn! I will crush you Naruto!" Said Rock Lee.

Over the course of playing with Neji I met everyone and memorized their names. They were a tight bunch for only knowing each other for a week. I am still not completely in favor of being a new addition, but it felt good. It felt good to be a part of something, the last friend group I had got me into nothing but trouble.

"No, thank you. I'm ready to go to sleep," says Shikamaru. He was my favorite out of them all to be honest. He was the most laid back of the bunch.

"Actually, I should get back to my dorm," I say pulling out my phone and checking the time. "I have to wake up early tomorrow, but thanks for this. It was... fun." I manage to say the last word.

"No problem, we'll catch you around campus." I start walking away. When I turn around my eyes meet a girl with light pink hair walking towards me, I instantly remember her. She also went to high school with me. I had the biggest crush on her. I thought she would be going out of state for school, but I guess it makes sense for her to go to KonohaU. They have one of the best medical programs.

She smiles at me, "Naruto!"

Eh, she remembers my name? Or knows my name?

"O-oh, hey Sakura." Of course I still remembered her name. 

"It's nice to see you here. Sorry, I have to run, let's catch up soon!" She hurries past me.

I was surprised to know she even knew who I was.

I walk back to my room and open the door quietly in case Sasuke is asleep. I wouldn't want him to be a jerk so, I should do the same. I quietly make my way to my bed, I relive the events of the day until I finally fall asleep. It felt good to have people to laugh with, and hang around with. I think maybe it's worth a shot, right?

~~

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm ringing, I make a beeline for the bathroom. I was super thankful that whoever designed the dorm rooms was smart enough to put in two separate toilets, if I had to hold in my piss I would've been super upset. After getting ready for the day I step out of the bathroom and walk forward towards my closet door. I grab my training bag, take out my clothes from yesterday and dump them in the laundry basket.

I change into some clean training clothes and stuff a clean pair of clothes to change into after. It takes me a while to notice that Sasuke isn’t in the room. I think back to yesterdays first encounter with him, I was a jerk. I walk out the dorm and take the familiar path down to the boxing gym. 

When I arrive I notice Yamato standing in the main ring, with a clipboard. Multiple people around him. Konoha was the elite University for boxing, not many of them would go on. For each weight class they only picked two to three boxers. Any who didn’t pass were able to still attend Konoha U but couldn’t participate in the boxing team for a year. 

I was recruited but that didn’t mean I had to slack, I still had to earn my place. Jiraiya had planned on paying for my tuition to any school, i would be able to attend even if I didn’t make the boxing team. But I knew that wouldn’t happen, I’m going to make the team all while attending KonohaU. 

I worked my way up the crowd, standing directly in front of the ring, looking up at Yamato. Yamato was the recruiter and manager of the boxing division of Konoha. 

“Alright, everyone listen up!” Yamato caught everyone’s attention, “You are the lucky few to have been recruited. Some have actually stepped up and started training a week earlier, those of you,” he directs his eyes to me, “show promise, but don’t think it’s enough to get on our good side.” He says. 

“Either I or Kakashi have recruited all of you, this week you all will be tested. Only two, maybe three, of you will make each weight class. For each weight class you will be assigned a captain.” Yamato directs us to the far right of the ring where all the captains are standing. 

“Today we will start with endurance. For your endurance training you will run around the entirety of the KonahaU campus, after that you will direct yourself to the football field where there are multiple training exercises you will complete. If I see anyone sit, bend, or stop you will be out of here. Not all of you are meant to be boxers, and that’s the reality of this sport.”

“Wow, he has to have a stick up his ass, right?” I heard someone say besides me. 

I look over to the right and standing next to me is none other than my roommate, Sasuke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xginata.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: xginata_


End file.
